User talk:Pucktana88
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Users Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pucktana88 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GleeGirl (Talk) 16:49, April 19, 2011 i didnt leave any messages on your talk page! GURRRL WTF YOU GOT AGAINST GARDEN GNOMES?? 16:55, April 19, 2011 (UTC) oh..You mean the one saying welcome..I didn't do that, the wiki autimatically selects random admins to do that. So yeah! GURRRL WTF YOU GOT AGAINST GARDEN GNOMES?? 16:59, April 19, 2011 (UTC) love the pic my name is courtney heather glover so heathers my middle name brittany.s.pierce twinloves her b day bud laura 17:46, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi, can you go on xat chat please. Just here: http://xat.com/GleeWiki. I need to talk to you. It rained for 40 days and nights and you call it a disaster. In Ireland that’s fecking Summer! That sucks, what is the name of your account?[[User: Gleek5|'Why don't we write about']] a giraffe who learn to love 20:55, May 11, 2011 (UTC) 20:54, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey sis! xxHeatherxx 19:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I will become to friend =D Quam1992 so lucy I just wanted to say hi soon I will come up the stairs and say it to your face but just now i can't be arsed xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxHeatherxx 15:08, May 18, 2011 (UTC) FanFic Click HERE for chapter two. One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 17:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) can i be your friend ? Quam , puckleberry , brittana , bike and tartie forever!! 20:59, May 19, 2011 (UTC) how do you add a pic to a userbox ? Quam , puckleberry , brittana , bike and tartie forever!! 04:25, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ok , plz . any pic of santana or rachel . Quam , puckleberry , brittana , bike and tartie forever!! 14:48, May 21, 2011 (UTC) thanks . Quam , puckleberry , brittana , bike and tartie forever!! 14:52, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ok , thanks . Quam , puckleberry , brittana , bike and tartie forever!! 15:25, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey gurl, Beth here, is your favourite character Santana? --[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Melissa Ann Summers xx']] 13:16, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I made this pic just, do you like it? --[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Melissa Ann Summers xx']] 13:33, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Glad you like it :) What are you changing your sig to? --[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Melissa Ann Summers xx']] 13:43, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I love it :)))) I just made this for you, I'm guessing you'll like it :) --[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Melissa Ann Summers xx']] 13:56, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, honey :) I think you should change your middle name to AWESOME :D --[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Melissa Ann Summers xx']] 14:02, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks honey :) I love your avatar by the way, it's so funny :D --[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Melissa Ann Summers xx']] 13:23, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Love you too <3 <3 <3 Do you like this? I just made it :) --[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Melissa Ann Summers xx']] 13:44, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you like it :) I saw that pic of Homer and I was like: This would be great with a little thing about the Troll underneath. Also I'm in the middle of writing a fanfic on the glee wiki, please check it out. --[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Melissa Ann Summers xx']] 13:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem :D my fanfic should be up in about 15 mins :) --[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Melissa Ann Summers xx']] 14:13, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi .Quam , puckleberry , brittana , bike and tartie forever!! 02:46, May 31, 2011 (UTC) hi.Quam , puckleberry , brittana , bike and tartie forever!! 23:27, June 5, 2011 (UTC) hi , im fine . i have my cousins party this week and next week is the triplets (2 girls and 1 boy that go to my school) party . the triplets last year party ended at 3 a.m. , so PARTY!but the bad thing is that my best friend , mahatma , will not be able to go .they did not invite her , bc they dont like her .Quam , puckleberry , brittana , bike and tartie forever!! 21:11, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey sweetie, we haven't talked in a while! How are you? :) --[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Melissa Ann Summers xx']] 19:13, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm good thanks :) How about you? I don't know if you read it but the second chapter of my fanfic included your name! (Sorry, but you were one of the many girls Puck had sex with at prom :D) Love you more than Finchel <3 xx --[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Melissa Ann Summers xx']] 18:48, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Love you more than Breadsticks (I have an addiction :P) Golden Syrup (Another addiction xD) and The Glee Wiki itself (Yet, another addiction) <3 Are you 12? --[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Melissa Ann Summers xx']] 16:07, June 22, 2011 (UTC) You're older than me! My birthday's November 14th :) Kiss Kiss <3 --[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Melissa Ann Summers xx']] 17:49, June 23, 2011 (UTC) link to my wiki http://loveyou.wikia.com/wiki/Glee_Girl_(Character%27s)_Style_Star there you go heather_clara_nock 11:40, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Lucy Sauls Of course you can be the style queen! I'll write that in soon, O.K.? L♥ve, I really don't mind being Mrs. Charles Xavier (Mutant and Proud) 18:56, June 27, 2011 (UTC) : ) /////,^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ o^ %xxxx333333oo33oo3o33333333333oo / u M iPod ||||| M / u M N , u M Don't Stop Believin' > H , u^ M H , u^ M Give Up The Funk > H , "By it's very definition, u^ M H , u^ M Keep Holding On > H , Glee is about u^^M H , u^^M Light Up The World > H ^ opening yourself up u^^M H ^ X^^M Loser Like Me > H ^ to joy." X^^Nyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy88888888888888M ^ X,,,^^^^^^^^^ ^ X,,,,,^^^^^^^^ ^ X,,,,,^^^^^^^^ ^^^^ ^ X,,,,,,^^^^^^,///,//////, ^ X,,,,,,,^^,///(<<<<<<<<--[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Melissa Ann Summers xx']] 18:45, July 26, 2011 (UTC) BF Sure thing! I'll write him in soon. Love, I really don't mind being Mrs. Charles Xavier (Mutant and Proud) 19:11, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh :( If J.B's taken then I probs won't join your group :L I'll be alright, I've got mah Chord Overstreet (Laura's finally let me have him xD - She's obssesed with Matt Lewis) Love my Auntie Tanaaa <3 --[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Melissa Ann Summers xx']] 19:49, July 26, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --[[User: Cora90|'Tori']] [[User talk:Cora90|'Malto']] 22:47, July 27, 2011 (UTC) us Hey do u like the pic? [[User:Quam1992|'Mrs.Taylor Lautner']] 22:32, July 30, 2011 (UTC) xx Thx bby :) Look, I don't mean to be a bitch... Well, yes, acutally I do. hi there :D http://a-veiled-weasley.polyvore.com/ follow me on polyvore and I'll follow you :P No sweetie, I'm sorry. Pic Of Course I can make a Pic for you! What would you like?Are You Building a Time Machine Too? 08:08, November 3, 2011 (UTC)GR! Do You Want anything changed? Are You Building a Time Machine Too? 04:39, November 4, 2011 (UTC)GR!